Cynthia
by Projectcompassion418
Summary: Ethel is pregnant. Lucy and Ricky share a secret tragedy with Ethel and Fred that happened years before Little Ricky was born
1. Month 1

Disclaimer: I don't own I Love Lucy

* * *

Summery: Ethel is pregnant. A secret tragedy that happens between Lucy and Ricky 3 years before Little Ricky was born comes out to Fred and Ethel.

* * *

"Hey Lucy," Ethel said.

"Hey," Lucy said, "Come on in!"

"Guess what," Ethel exclaimed, "I'm pregnant!"

"Are you kidding! Ethel that's great!"

"Fred doesn't know yet," Ethel said, "I'm going to tell him when he comes home."  
Little Ricky walked in the kitchen.

"Mommy," he said, "Can I have my chocolate milk please?"  
Lucy nodded.

"You can have a small glass," she told him.  
She gave him a small glass of chocolate milk.

"Thanks mommy," Little Ricky said skipping out of the room.

"Do you have any ideas for names?" Lucy asked Ethel.

"I just found out I'm pregnant," Ethel said laughing.

"What do you want," Lucy asked.

"I don't care," Ethel said.

* * *

((A few days pass))

Ethel came in.

"Hey Ethel," Lucy said.

"Can I borrow some apples," she asked, "Having a craving?"  
Lucy sighed.

"Sure," she said, "Green red or yellow?"

"Lucy what's wrong," Ethel asked.  
Lucy looked absolutely dejected.

"Nothing," Lucy said, "Just having a bad day is all."

"Lucy you've had bad days before," Ethel said, "But I never saw you looking like this before."  
Lucy shook her head.

"It's nothing," she said, "Red yellow or green."

"Red," Ethel said.

Lucy gave her four red apples.

"Thanks," Ethel said.

"Sure," Lucy mumbled.

Ricky came home.

"Ricky," Ethel said, "Lucy seems really sad."  
Ricky sighed.  
" Es esa época del año otra vez , " he said.

"Huh?"

"Six years before Little Ricky was born we had another child, Cynthia. She passed away in her crib when she was only sixteen months old. It happened 9 years ago yesterday."

"You seem alright," Ethel said.

"Lucy and I grieve in different ways," Ricky replied, "I have a scrapbook of her."

"Ricky never cries," Lucy said.

"I cry in privit"

"Privit?"

"He means private," Lucy said.

Fred came in.

"Honey," he said, "Did you want apple pie?"


	2. Month 2

The second month of pregnancy was hard for Ethel. She had quite a bit of morning (afternoon and evening) sickness. She was tired. Her back hurt. Her ankles were swollen up. She was gassy.

"Ethel," Lucy said, "I just came over to-"

"Hold that thought," Ethel said.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness," Lucy said after Ethel came out, "It's morning, afternoon, evening, midday-"

"I get it," Ethel said, "So what's up?"

"Ricky sent me to bring you our rent check," Lucy said handing it to her.

"Thanks," Ethel said smiling, "You know the guys are acting weird aren't they?"  
Lucy rolled her eyes.

"They're guys," she said, "What do you expect?"

"I dunno," Ethel said, "But I think they're up to something."

"Again," Lucy said, "They're guys. I'd be shocked if they weren't up to something."

"Did you and Ricky have a fight," Ethel asked.

"Yes," Lucy said, "Last night. Once again he tried to treat me like I was a child and I told him NO MORE. He said I act like a child so why can't he treat me like one. I said the way he acts is no way to act. I also pointed out that he never lets me be in his shows. He said I have no talent! Can you believe he said that?"

 _Well you really don't have a voice_ , Ethel thought to herself.

"He didn't," she said out loud.

"Yes he did. I told him he's insensitive and unemotional. He said someone has to be the mature one. We made up this morning."

* * *

((Later that day))

"Lucy you have some 'splaining to do," Ricky said, "I see you bought some new clothes. I told you no shopping for awhile."

"And I told you you're not the boss of me," Lucy said.  
"Por el amor de Dios," Ricky said in frustration, "No tenemos un montón de dinero . Usted lo sabe. Por eso me tratan como a un niño porque usted actúa como uno "

"ENGLISH RICKY," Lucy snapped, "ENGLISH!"

"We don't have a lot of money right now. You know that. This is why I treat you like a child, because you act like one."

"The clothes cost $15.00," Lucy said in exasperation.

"Well that's something at least," Ricky said, "But next time ask me first."

"No," Lucy said, "If it's more then $50.00 I'll ask you first but I don't need your permission for everything I do."  
Ricky sighed. Lucy was becoming her own person and he wasn't sure he liked it.


	3. Month 3

Another month passed and Fred had gotten tickets to a musical. It was a show that Ethel and Lucy had been dying to see. He got orchestra seats.

"Ethel, Lucy, Ricky I have a surprise for you," Fred told them, "Next week the four of us will be seeing A TALE OF TWO CITIES on Broadway."

"You got the tickets," Lucy asked.

"No I had sex with the director of the show," Fred said sarcastically, "Of course I got the tickets."

"We have nobody to watch Little Ricky," Ricky said.

"You have a week to find a babysitter," Fred said, "It's not like the show is tomorrow."

"What seats did you get," Ethel asked

"Row L seats 6,8.10 and 12"

"That's perfect," Lucy said, "Oh my GOD I am so excited!"  
Lucy hugged Ricky. Ethel hugged Fred. Than Lucy hugged Fred and Ethel hugged Ricky. Finally Fred hugged Ricky and Lucy hugged Ethel. They were all excited.

"Ricky," Fred said, "Let's you and me go talk in the kitchen?"

"Is everything okay," Ricky asked Fred.

"Sure," Fred replied, "Come on. Let's go talk in the kitchen."

"Sólo la extraño . Tengo mi propia forma de duelo . La muerte de Cynthia era tan difícil para mí , pero tenía que ser fuerte para Lucy y ahora para Little Ricky . Enojarse me ayuda duele . " Ricky said.

"The only words I understood from that was Cynthia, Lucy and Little Ricky." Fred said.

"I miss Cynthia," Ricky said, "I have to be strong for Lucy and Little Ricky. That's why I've been so moody lately. I grieve with anger. I get mad. It helps my grief."  
...

"What do you think the guys are talking about in there," Ethel asked.

"Guy stuff," Lucy said, "Farting and burping," she added with a chuckle.  
Ethel laughed.

"Have you thought of names for the baby," Lucy asked.

"Johnny for a boy," Ethel said, "Johnny Thomas; but we can't come up with a good girl name yet."

"You will," Lucy assured her.


	4. Month 4

By the time Ethel was in her forth month she was having a hard time. She was already starting to show.

" Ella se ve embarazada" Ricky commented.

"She is embarazada," Lucy replied rolling her eyes.

"You know Español," Ricky asked.

"A little," Lucy said, "and I know enough manners to know you don't call a pregnant lady fat which is what it sounds like when you say she looks pregnant."

"Well I'm sorry honey but she is gaining more weight then you did on your forth month."  
Lucy shrugged.

"Maybe she's have a girl," she said.

"You didn't gain weight with Cynthia until you were five months."

"Every pregnancy is different," Lucy said.

Ethel came in.

"Lucy? Ricky what are you doing here?"

"Um... I leive here," Ricky said.

"Well never mind that," Ethel said, "I'm glad you're here. Fred and I were talking and if the baby is a girl we want to name her Cynthia Grace."

"What," Lucy asked.

"But only if you approve," Ethel said.

"Not only do I approve," Lucy said, "But I'm touched."

"So am I," Ricky said.  
Fred came in.

"Hi you guys," he said.

"Hey Fred," Ricky replied, "Ethel was telling me and Lucy you want to name the baby Cynthia!"

"Only if it's a girl," Fred said, "If it's a boy we're naming him Johnny Thomas"  
Ethel nodded.

"Well I love that," Ricky said, "I just love it"

"One more thing," Fred said, "I hate to be annoying about this but you're late with the rent-"

"Oh Lucy gave it to me this morning," Ethel said.

"Oh," Fred replied, "Sorry; I didn't know."

"No harm done," Ricky said.

"Still," Fred said, "You're a couple of days late. Don't let anyone else know I cut you a break!"

"I don't think anyone else knows or cares that they were a couple of days late," Ethel said.  
...

3 days later

"Are you having a girl or a boy," Lucy said after Ethel's ultrasound.

"Both," Ethel said, "Twins."

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HAVING TWINS!"

"That's why you were so fat," Ricky said.  
Lucy smacked him.

"Hey," Ricky said, "What was that about?"

"You don't call a pregnant woman fat or any woman or any man for that matter. GOD Ricky what's wrong with you?"

"Sorry Ethel," Ricky said.

"No harm done," Ethel replied.

"Tell that to the upside of my head," Ricky mumbled.


End file.
